1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a method for controlling the printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional printing apparatus receives an input of a print job to be bound as a book from a host computer or via an operation panel of the printing apparatus. The conventional printing apparatus like this is capable of outputting a bookbound product by executing the received print job. Another type of such a conventional printing apparatus is capable of separately and independently receiving a print job including print data to be printed on a cover sheet and another print job including print data to be printed on sheets as the content, to which the cover sheet is to be attached, as mutually different print jobs during bookbinding processing.
Another conventional printing apparatus includes a function called a “job holding function”. The “job holding function” refers to a function of a printing apparatus for holding a received print job on a memory until a user inputs a print instruction and executing only the print job whose print instruction has been received.
By using the job holding function, the user can input a content print job and a cover print job separately from each other into the printing apparatus to hold the input print jobs on the memory as mutually different print jobs. Furthermore, the user can issue a print instruction for executing the content print job and the cover print job held on the memory at a desired timing and perform bookbinding processing according to the print jobs with the printing apparatus.
However, when the job holding function is used, if a plurality of cover print jobs and a plurality of content print jobs are held on the memory at the same time, then the user cannot easily recognize the correspondence relationship between the cover print job and the content print job. Accordingly, when the user instructs printing of the print job held on the memory, the user may select and instruct printing of a wrong combination of a cover print job and a content print job.